bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother U.S. (franchise)
This article is about the English Version in the United States. For the Spanish Version, see Gran Hermano USA. Big Brother is a popular international reality show franchise with an American version owned by CBS. How it Works Big Brother is a reality television show in which a group of people live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by television cameras. Each series lasts for around three months, and there are 10-17 participants. The housemates try to win a cash prize by avoiding periodic evictions from the house. American series While most versions of Big Brother feature evictions that are voted on by polling television audiences over the phone or the internet, the American version shifted before Big Brother 2 to play off the popularity of Survivor and changed the format to have the other house guests evict players. Retrieved from CBS BIG BROTHER follows a group of people living together in a house outfitted with dozens of high-definition cameras and microphones recording their every move, 24 hours a day. Each week, the houseguests will vote someone out of the house. At the end, the last remaining houseguest will receive the grand prize of $500,000.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/about/ History The idea for the show is said to come during a brainstorm session at the production house of John de Mol Produkties (an independent part of Endemol) on 4 September 1997. The first Big Brother broadcast was in the Netherlands in 1999 on the Veronica TV channel. It was picked up by Germany, Portugal, USA, UK, Spain, Belgium, Sweden, Switzerland and Italy the following year and became a worldwide sensation. Since then it has been a prime-time hit in almost 70 countries. The show's name comes from George Orwell's 1948 dystopian novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. As of Big Brother 21 (US), a total of 307 people have participated across 21 main broadcast seasons, one digital season, and two celebrity seasons, with 29 playing the game twice. Two out of those 29 then went on to play the game for a third time. Usually the contestants are all strangers who are meeting each other for the first time when they move in, but in some seasons, twists have been implemented where at least two contestants know each other before entering the house, whether through a friendship, current or past relationship, or a familial connection. Not counting Returning Players or celebrity contestants, houseguests who have a pre-existing relationship hail from the following seasons: Big Brother 4 (US) through Big Brother 9 (US), Big Brother 17 (US), Big Brother: Over The Top and Big Brother 21 (US). Editions Logo History International Logo of Big Brother.png|Used for season 1 in 2000 alongside various countries BBUS Season 2-15.png|Used from season 2 in 2001 up until season 15 in 2013 BB18_logo.png|Used since season 16 in 2014 CBB_USA_Logo.png|Used since the first celebrity season in 2018 Ratings Note: For a simpler version, click here Network History Trivia * Big Brother US used to have a theme song entitled "Live" performed by Jonathan Clarke. However it was only used in the show's first season and was dropped after major changes to the production and format took place before the second season started. * Big Brother US is the first international franchise to move away from the original format of Big Brother. *In every season to feature a male-female Final Two, the male HouseGuest has won, up until Big Brother 18 (US), where Nicole Franzel beat out Paul Abrahamian by one vote. Coincidentally, every season after that, main or spin-off, the female HouseGuest has always won against the male, up until Big Brother 21 (US). *There have been 14 men and 10 women who have won Big Brother. *Dan Gheesling and Tamar Braxton are the only winners to win with a unanimous Jury vote. **Dan is the only winner to play a Perfect Game . *Dan is also the first person to reach the Final Two twice, followed by Paul. *Curtis Kin and Kryssie Ridolfi are the only people to place 3rd and still be eligible finalists to win the season. References Category:Television Category:Big Brother Versions